Electrical outlets are common in residential and commercial establishments, and elsewhere, for connecting various electrical appliances to a source of electrical power. Commonly, electrical power is supplied to building through a central panel in which there are replaceable fuses or resettable breakers for each electrical circuit in the building. Each electrical circuit has one or more electrical outlets placed strategically in various rooms in the building. Most commonly, the electrical outlets are inset into walls. The outlets have a pair of sockets into which plugs of electrical appliances may be inserted. These electrical outlets are housed in metal boxes placed in the walls during construction where electrical power is needed.
As electrical appliances have become used more extensively, it has become common practice to use a device comprising a plurality of sockets connected electrically to a plug which is insertable into a wall socket. In this way, a plurality of appliances may be connected to a single wall socket. A special type of this device is a power spike and line noise protector which is useful for plugging in sensitive electronic equipment, such as computers. An example of a commercially available power spike and line noise protector is sold under the trade-mark, Power Bar. Power Bars typically have three to six sockets connected electrically to a plug at the end of an extension cord. Problems with Power Bars are that they can be tripping hazards and unsightly. A problem with conventional wall mounted electrical outlets is that, when there is a power overload and a breaker needs to be reset or a fuse needs to be replaced, one must go to the fuse box which is often inconveniently located in the basement or garage of a home. Also, many people are unfamiliar with the operation of central switch boxes and are hesitant or reluctant to attempt to reset a tripped breaker or to replace a burnt-out fuse. The present invention seeks to provide a solution to the aforementioned problems.